


The Dragon's Vessel

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, I am Chrobin trash, Implied Sexual Content, Manakete AU, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by chrobinprompts.tumblr.com 's Manakete!Robin AU<br/>So I decided to write something about it.<br/>Basically asking the question of what would happen if Robin was a manakete.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl for Sale

Why Gangrel wanted to meet with you, in the middle of Plegia City for a "friendly talk" was a complete mystery.

You are Chrom, the prince of Ylisse, and you are with your sister Lissa and your...bodyguard Frederick.

As you walk through the market place, merchants hawk their wares and yell at you to buy a nice sword or shout prices for...your sister.

You and Frederick are both disgusted.

And then, you see her.

You can tell that she's a slave - the downturned eyes, the bindings, and the fact that she's currently on a podium being auctioned off.

"We can't let this happen!" You tell Frederick, "we can't let an innocent girl just be sold!"

"I wouldn't say she's just a girl, milord." Frederick responds, and on closer inspection, he's right.

You can see under the pale shift that passes for clothing are scales, and she has long, pointed ears.

She's a manakete.  

You can't let this happen.

"Alright, you dastards!  I'm selling this lovely piece of trash for a starting price of 100 gold!" the slave owner shouts to the crowd, and your vision tints red.

Since you want to save her, yet you can't resort to violence in the city, you have no choice. 

You have to...pay for her.

You feel tainted, soiled.

->

After that excruciating process, she joins your little entourage.

"Hello, sir." She starts, "My name is Robin."

"Let's get you dressed.  Can't have you walking around in that."

She smiles, and then asks if she can do anything.

Once you're out of eye and ear shot you tell her that she is free to go, free to live and find her family, but she tells you something shocking.

"I don't think I have a family.  I don't know.  The only thing I can remember is waking up a few months ago in chains.  I was sold, passed around..."

You comfort her, and you get her some clothes.

She finally settles on thick, heavy clothes - knee-high boots, trousers, a good shirt, and a long overcoat with a hood.  She keeps her scales covered and her ears hidden.

->

That night, you're surprised to find her coming into your bedroom.  Oh gods.

She's...practically naked.

"Can I offer you something heavier to wear?"

She bursts out laughing, clearly expecting something to happen.

You know.  You.  And her.  

Sex.

Shit.

->

"I guess she was that sort of chrom-panion, huh?" Lissa jokes the next morning, cackling at the lame pun.

->

It is on the road when you find out what Robin can do.

As you travel, you discover that she somehow knows tactics, and is much better at giving orders than you and Frederick.  

After leaving Plegia City, you are accosted by bandits.  You recognize the ringleader's voice from the market.  His gig must be selling the poor girl to creepy and weak fellows, than killing them and taking Robin back. 

Not this time.

You and Frederick engage his force of ten fighters, and it is close.

You hear Robin shout orders from the back with Lissa, and her advice is very handy.

You lose Frederick in the skirmish, and you start to panic when an axe starts to sweep toward your head.

Until a veritable  _dragon_  sweeps through and kills him.

Wait.

What?

->

After the battle, Robin tells you what happened.  Apparently, she is a special kind of manakete, one that somehow doesn't require a Dragonstone to transform.  Even she didn't know.  It just happened.  You'll have to ask Miriel when you get back to Ylisstol.

You ask her to transform, and she does.  'Folds' of magic appear, and when they burst apart, there's a dragon.  Right there.

Right where Robin was.  She's...beautiful.

She's mostly purple, with gold accents, and certainly awe-inspiring.  

And when you thought she was out of surprises, she shoots a fireball out of her maw, Frederick's horse whinnying in response, rearing back. 

She reverts back, out of breath, the tips of her ears poking through her short white hair.

"So," you ask, "Want to join the Shepherds?"


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Robin a freshly made Shepherd, there is always training involved.   
> Hopefully her secret doesn't come out.

"Come on, Robin!  I know you're better than this!" Chrom shouts as he advances on Robin.

The Falchion flashes back and forth against Robin's bronze sword.  The tactician is focused more on defense and evasion than the lord, who presses forward in aggression.

In a sharp manuever Chrom twists Robin's sword out of her hands, whose ears flutter beneath her hood.  She rolls under Chrom's cross-slash, and draws a thunder tome.  Armed again, she prepares to defend herself.

The other shepherds turn to watch the two fight, Chrom's Falchion flashing against Robin's thunder flashes.  Chrom pivots, and Robin sees her chance.

As Chrom takes his weight off his left foot, she rolls forward and trips Chrom.  He stumbles, quickly tosses his sword away, and falls on his face.  He does not impale himself.

Robin stands over Chrom, breathing heavily before reaching towards him.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

Chrom grumbles before turning over and letting Robin pull him up.

"Robin." Frederick calls, riding over to the pair.

"Let us fight."

She searches through the grass to find her bronze sword, before settling into a combat stance.

"Well, it's not fair if you're mounted and I'm not."

"Nothing is fair in war.  Begin!"

And with this, he charges.

Robin quickly sheathes her sword before drawing out her thunder tome.  She sends three small bolts at the charging knight, who braces against them with his shield.  As he charges past, Robin rolls to the side, before launching another strike at Frederick, which does meager damage.  

As she turns to get distance, she hears Frederick chase her down.  She turns around to catch Frederick's blunted lance in the side, launching her a few feet.

She gets up, to see Frederick bearing down.  As he nears, fear covers Robin's face, and then it happens.

Folds of magic cover Robin, before exploding apart revealing her dragon form.  She quickly flies to intercept Frederick, dodging his thrust before snatching him from his mount and pinning him on the ground, growling.

She holds the great knight down with her hand, before lifting her head and roaring, letting anyone who didn't know find out.

The folds of magic cover the dragon again, and when they clear, reveal the small tactician with her hood down, kneeling on top of the knight.  She pulls out a thunder tome and charges it, sparks appearing in her right hand, pointing at the knight.

"Checkmate."

Frederick closes his eyes and sighs, "I yield."

The Shepherds cheer as Robin looks around in shock.  Chrom walks up to the two and turns to face the rest of the Shepherds.

"Alright, I think it's time to tell you guys about Robin, if you mind," with this he looks to Robin, who nods in assurance.

"Robin is some kind of manakete, who Frederick, Lissa and I freed when we were on the diplomatic mission in Plegia.  We don't know how, but Robin can turn into her dragon form without a dragonstone.  She also has a gifted tactical mind, and if you hadn't noticed is now our main tactical officer.  I expect you all to work with her, alright?"

"The Vaike has always wanted to wrestle a dragon!"

As the rest of the Shepherds groan, Robin smiles.

While she might not trust all humans, she can trust this bunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it?  
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I AM CHROBIN TRASH  
> I will update this when inspiration strikes/try to follow the game's story?  
> idk guys. But if you want a situation I will write it!  
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it!


End file.
